


Sing Me To Sleep

by Oilux



Category: Gravity Falls, Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Reassurance, F/M, Fluff, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: This  is a commission for the wonderful Everyday-I'm-Preaching. Seriously, they are just a wonderful person and a huge dork who is super fun to talk to!





	Sing Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyday_Im_Preaching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/gifts).



> This is a commission for the wonderful Everyday-I'm-Preaching. Seriously, they are just a wonderful person and a huge dork who is super fun to talk to!

The sun had set long ago, leaving them covered in a thick, inky blanket of darkness and stars. His eyes opened, blinking heavily to shed the sleep from his eyes. It called for him, and easy slip back into the peacefulness of sleep with Mabel still by his side. 

Eridan fought against it though, struggling to stay awake. Lately, the feeling of dread, of something about to change, was creeping over his soul like the tide washing upon the shore. It was nothing he could stop, so he let it wash over him with the ease it needed, accepting it in the way that one accepts the sky is blue, with an inevitable acceptance of a fact that it would never change. The sky would always be blue, and things would always change. 

In her sleep, Mabel snorted and rolled over, pressing closer against him. There was a chill that had settled in the night air, and he moved to bring the blanket tighter around her, capturing her warmth. She let out a small noise, burying her face against his chest. It was a wonder how she could breathe like that, but he didn’t want to move away, or try to move her if she was comfortable. 

How he hoped she wouldn’t be the thing that changed in his life. Everyone knew he didn’t deserve a sweetheart like Mabel. He could see it in the stares they received in public, when they were together. How could someone like her go for him? Be happy with him? 

Eridan ran a hand through her long, soft brown hair. It ran through his fingers like silk, almost unable to him to grasp firmly. Mabel was so soft, just like her own personality, and he wondered yet again, not for the first time that night and certainly not for the first time since he had met her, how he had managed to get so lucky. 

“It’s too late for you to be awake.” Mabel’s voice came muffled from his chest, but she didn’t move to lift her head. Instead, she snuggled closer to him, arm wrapping loosely around his waist. “Go to sleep.” 

“Did I wake you?” His voice was a whisper, unladen with sleep. Even if he tried, he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep. A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand revealed it was a quarter until two in the morning. Much too early for Mabel to be awake. “Go back to sleep.” He pressed a kiss against her hair. 

Mabel shifted, rolling onto her back and staring up at him with sleepy eyes. She looked ready to fall back to sleep, but then inched forward, pressing her lips against his cheek softly. Eridan’s cheeks flushed at the affection, and her hands came up to cradle his face, holding him like he was the most precious thing in the world. 

“What’s wrong?” She mumbled. Her voice was still heavy with sleep, but she looked more awake. Eridan hated having woken her up at such an early time. “Eri, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing important, I was just admiring you as you slept.” He turned his face and pressed a quick kiss to her palm. “Please, go back to sleep.” 

“Not until you tell me what’s bothering you.” Mabel smiled when he kissed her other palm. “You know if you don’t want talk about your feelings it’s a sign you probably should.”

“Don’t quote the advice you give your brother to me.” Eridan groaned, flopping back on the bed. Mabel laughed again, snorting with the force of it, and she was so cute and just like that Eridan was falling back into his mind, wondering how in the world he was so lucky enough to get to keep her-

“Eri? You’re zoning out on me.” Her finger flicked his nose, snapping him back into the real world. “Seriously, what’s bothering you? I want to go back to sleep.”

“So go back to sleep.” He pushed closer to Mabel, until she was lying on her back and his head rested on her chest. She grunted a little at the weight, but then her fingers were carding through his hair and she was humming a soft melody, giving him the comfort he so desperately craved. 

He didn’t say anything, and she didn’t seem ready to push him, even as minutes ticked by slowly. Eridan wanted nothing more than to fall asleep right there, with his head pressed against her chest to hear the lullaby that was meant only for him, and her heart beating in time with his own. 

“You know I love you.” Mabel murmured, so quiet but so loud at the same time. It wasn’t a small declaration, and it caught Eridan off guard for a moment. “I love you more than anything.”

“I know that.” Eridan could say that with confidence. He knew that she loved him, and he loved her as well. Yet the nagging self doubt wouldn’t leave. Mabel’s hands paused going through his hair before starting up once more. 

“I don’t want anyone else.” Mabel tugged lightly at his hair. “You’re the only one I want to be with.”

“I would hope so.” Eridan curled further against her chest. Her words were like a soothing balm that eased the ache of his doubts. They were still there, hidden just below the surface, but easier to ignore. 

“Eri, I love you, I don’t ever want you to leave. I know everything you’ve done, I know about every mistake you’ve ever made.” Mabel’s fingers brushed across his gills, the sensitive flesh fluttered for a moment before settling down. “You’ve done more than enough for me.”

“I know, Mabel.” He breathed out softly. She tapped lightly on his head to get his attention, preventing him from falling back into the sleeping world. He groaned in dissatisfaction, rolling away from Mabel and staring at the popcorn ceiling. Mabel turned to face him, reaching out and playing with the collar of his shirt. 

“You should be with someone who deserves you, Mabel.” He blurted out before he could help it. Eridan’s lips sealed shut of their own accord. It was suddenly laid bare before them, the reason he couldn’t sleep and why he was keeping Mabel awake. 

“Oh, Eridan.” Mabel ran her fingers a bit more firmly in his hair, hitting the edges of his horns. “I think you deserve me.”

He let out an exasperated noise. “That’s not the point I’m trying to make here, Mabel, and you know it. There’s plenty more that have done so much more to deserve you.”

“Well, now that you mention it, at least a hundred more come to mind.” Mabel ranted, and he would have been offended if it wasn’t for the heavy sarcasm lacing her voice. “Actually, at least two hundred, what am I saying, don’t you see them lining around the block for a chance to have my hand in marriage.”

“Mabel.” Eridan poked her side, getting a giggle automatically from how ticklish she was. “Stop it.”

“You’re just so convinced that I need to be with someone else, when there’s really no one else in the world I want.” Mabel’s words floored him, even though they had no reason to. It was flattering to hear every time, no matter what.

“There’s a lot of people in this world, but I don’t want anyone but you.” Mabel pressed a kiss against his brow, and he hadn’t realized his brows were furrowed until there were relaxing as she kissed him. “Come on, Eri, do you really think I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be?”

“Knowing you? Not at all.” Mabel laughed a little. “You know how it gets, late at night, can’t turn those thoughts off.”

“I know.” Mabel ran her lips down his temple, across his cheeks that flushed without his consent. “Do you want to stay up? I can further shower you with affection and compliments.”

“That does sound lovely.” Eridan sat up, pulling her closer, even though their legs were already tangled together and their bodies pressed against one another. “But it’s late and we need sleep.”

“Don’t look at me like that, you’re the one keeping me awake tonight.” She glanced over at the clock. “It’s only two thirty.”

“You make it sound like this isn’t the middle of the night.” Eridan stretched lightly. They could stay up, watching movies and doing random things, but sleep was also a tempting thing. “I could show you how much I love you.”

“You show me that every day.” Mabel snorted, rolling out of bed, shuddering when her bare feet touched the cold floor. “I want to watch a movie.” 

Eridan laid in bed, watching her through hooded eyes as she stretched, showing off her curves. Even with her hair tangled in knots and bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, she was still so beautiful to him. She was more gorgeous than the moon hanging in the sky, than the sun rising to bless them with its rays. Mabel turned, looking back at him with a small, fond smile as she leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Eridan chased her lips, getting a laugh from Mabel when he was unsuccessful and fell back onto the bed with a thump. 

“What movie?” Eridan asked as he finally rose from the bed. They needed to turn the heat up, the cold was starting to get to him. 

“The best movie ever made!” Mabel disappeared, returning with a battered but well loved DVD case. Eridan groaned at the sight of it. If anything, he should have expected no less from one Mabel Pines. 

“Dream Boy High!” Mabel reached over, grabbing Eridan’s hand and yanking him from bed. “Come on!”

He couldn’t help but laugh at her excitement. She was a mystery to him, how she managed to stay so upbeat was beyond him, but she was his, and hell, he was more than happy being hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in getting a commission of your own, please check out [this post on my tumblr!](http://oilux.tumblr.com/post/165737928548)


End file.
